Going to America
by HB always
Summary: Botan has to leave, how's does Hiei feel about that? HieiBotan oneshot


Going to America...

By Rikku Minouke

Disclaimer: Do i sound rich? No! so please stop coming over you stupid lawyers V.V

Okay, well maybe I love her…..maybe. She's an overly happy …blue haired…angel. Alright, I love Botan. What am I going to do about it? Do I, Hiei, tell the grim Reaper that I love her? Is that even an option? Would she believe me? Doubtful if she's ever look at me again if I do tell her.

"Hello Hiei," Kurama came near me in the park. Slowly I turned to him and saw he was holding a letter in his hand. "This is for you. It came from Spirit World. Ayame brought it, which was strange. Have you seen Botan lately?"

"Hun, no," I snuffed. "Why would I? If she came near me I'd probably…"

"What? Kiss her?" Kurama teased. I could feel my face turn red. "Tell her how much you dream about marring her and have kids with her? Hiei everyone knows how much you like her. Well, everyone but her." With that Kurama snickered and walked away.

Glaring at Kurama's back I slowly opened the letter. It smelled like her and the hand writing was so neat a woman had to have wrote it. It said:

Dear Hiei,

I have been reassigned to the United States in Minnesota with a bunch of girls to become the new spirit Detectives. I will miss you greatly. Although you probably had no clue how I felt. My heart beats only for you alone. You might laugh at the thought about how much I love you, but it's true. The reason for this letter is really to let you know my feelings and to say goodbye. I might never see you again and I hope you don't rip this up and burn it. The girls said I should have told you before now because I knew months earlier I was leaving, but I just couldn't. It would have killed me… again… to have you reject me. There will be a going away ball this weekend in Reikai if you would like to be my date that is. You don't have to, but if you'd like please show up at the bottom of the ballroom staircase around eight. I will always love you more than you will ever know.

Love, Botan

I fell to the grass staring out into space. She loves me…. Botan really loves me? But she's leaving. Why hadn't she told anyone about this sooner? This ball might be the last time I ever see her! I will go and sweep her off her feet and then!...and then what? Cry when she leaves? Go with her? Would Koenma even allow me to do that? I will try at least.

_**The Ball**_

Eight o'clock. The bells chimed as couples danced around on the floor. Koenma talked with other ferry girls and ogres served punch to Yusuke and Keiko. Kurama and Shizuru sat with Yukina and Kuwabara outside beneath the stars.

Watching the crowd I waited for Botan to make her appearance. It took a moment but I noticed that most people were watching the stairs with their mouths hanging opened. Slowly I turned and there stood the most beautiful creature I've ever seen.

Botan was walking down steps with her hair cut short; she must have recently done that for her trip. It was flipped out to frame the face wonderfully. The pink gown she wore was gorgeous, puffy, layered, glittery, and it fit her curves like perfect. She smiled brightly when her wonderful magenta eyes spotted me and I smiled back.

"Thank you for coming Hiei," Botan blushed taking the arm I held out to her. "I wanted to apologize if I sounded a little…weird… in the letter Kurama gave you."

"No need to apologize, woman," I said to her and she raised an eye brow at me. "Would you care to dance?" Botan nodded and I led her to the floor. I swiftly put one hand on her hip, pulling her closer, the other one I used to catch hers in a waltz form. The day before I had Kurama and Yusuke teach me how to dance. Keiko made Yusuke learn last year for their wedding.

"I will miss you very much Hiei," Botan whispered lowering her head to lay it on my shoulder fore it was a slow song.

"Botan, I need to tell you something before you leave," I took a deep breathe. "This might be a little odd coming from me. I just want you to know that I love you more than you can imagine. More than …I don't know…sometimes I want to act like the oaf and scream out your name and tell you how I feel, but I can't. I was afraid that you'd laugh at me and walk away."

"Would you come with me?" Botan asked me suddenly smiling like a little kid down at me. "Would you that is, come with me to America? I'm sure Koenma won't mind. The more people on the team there the better."

"Would you really want me to?" I asked shocked that she would ask when I was confessing my love, but what ever, this works for me.

"Defiantly!" Botan smiled brightly. And because it was her, Botan, my love, my _true_, I would do anything. "I want you to be with me because I love you and it would be nice to be with you. I know if you would be there I would be safe and happy."

"I would go anywhere for you," I told her and pushed my lips against hers.


End file.
